There is a growing need for a highly efficient, simple, and easy to use quantitation method for multiplexed marker analyses. We hypothesize that differences in analyte flux to different addresses in a heterogeneous array-based platform can serve as an effective means to simultaneously determine the absolute concentration of a number of analytes with only the need to add a single calibrant to the sample. This proposal details a reduction to practice of technology that will afford a simple and cost-effective approach to determine the concentration of each marker - irrespective of the number of markers - without requiring the creation of calibration curves or the use of calibrants. The platform is extensible - meaning it could be deployed for genomic and metabolic studies as well as for platform proteomic assays - and could be applied to other readout methods.